Vivante?
by Catymille
Summary: Mahyar semble affirmer que la Petite Fille est bien morte; Théo, lui, refuse encore. Mais une autre voie est possible, non ?


_Salut les gens ! Pour ma première fanfiction, je m'attaque déjà à une de mes grandes interrogations sur Aventures : La Petite Fille !_

 _Alors, survie ou pas survie ? J'ai trouvé une certaine alternative..._

 _Soyez honnête, je sais, je débute totalement, alors dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ! ^w^_

 _Disclaimer_ _: Aventures appartient à Mahyar, Krayn, Bob Lennon, Fred et Seb du Grenier, seule le personnage Carmina est à moi._

* * *

Les Aventuriers s'arrêtèrent à une taverne, pour fêter leur mission brillamment achevée, et passer enfin une nuit à l'abri des dangers de la nature sauvage, dans un lit, et pas sous un drap sali par le temps. Elle avait beau être perdue au milieu des bois, l'auberge n'en était pas moins luxueuse : de belles danseuses ondulaient leur corps sur une scène, l'éclairage était doux, tamisé, l'alcool coulait à flot, et presque toutes les tables étaient prises. Heureusement, une d'elles était libre, et près de la scène.

Théo, Shinddha et Grunlek s'y installèrent, Bob préféra aller voir les danseuses de plus près. Il avait toujours admiré ces femmes, et n'hésitait pas à tenter sa chance auprès d'elles, ce qui n'avait pas franchement grand succès. Théo, lui, ne souhaitait que boire en bonne compagnie. Shinddha sortit un jeu de cartes, et Grunlek la bourse d'or pour le groupe.

\- Buvons pas trop quand même, la quête ne nous a pas rapporté énormément.

\- TOURNÉE GÉNÉRALE !

Bob ne partageait pas le même avis que son ami nain, visiblement. La quasi-totalité de la taverne hurla à cette annonce, mais l'euphorie céda bien vite à la panique.

Un individu était rentré pendant la cohue et menaçait maintenant une enfant, qu'il tenait fermement sous la gorge. Plus personne ne bougea.

\- Donnez tous votre or, ou la gamine crève !

Théo commença à se lever, mais Grunlek l'en empêcha, d'un signe de la main.

\- Attends qu'il arrive par ici, murmura-t-il au Paladin.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Un violent coup résonna dans la pièce, et l'homme s'effondra, relâchant la jeune fille qui courut dans les bras de sa mère.

Une femme blonde, une danseuse vu ses vêtements légers, avait assommé d'un grand coup de pied le pillard.

Après un bref moment d'incertitude, le tavernier haussa la voix :

\- Bien, la soirée peut continuer normalement maintenant, je paye la tournée à cette demoiselle pour son acte de bravoure, venez donc.

Il se retourna vers les deux hommes en armure, au comptoir.

\- Gardes, mettez ce salopard dans la cave vide, il finira sa vie là-bas.

Les hommes obéirent sur le champs, et l'auberge reprit peu à peu vie.

Bob s'avança vers la vaillante danseuse en l'applaudissant.

\- Et bah, sacré retourné que vous lui avez mis là ! Vous vous battez souvent ?

\- Haha, je sais me défendre, voilà tout.

\- Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

\- Carmina. Et vous ?

\- Balthazar, mais on m'appelle plus fréquemment Bob.

Théo se leva, et rejoignit le Pyromage. À l'instant où la femme vu l'Inquisiteur, elle s'empressa de se cacher derrière Bob, ce qui le gêna pour le peu.

\- Et bien, que faites-vous Carmina ?

\- Épargnez-moi s'il-vous-plaît Monsieur le Paladin !

Carmina criait presque. Théo fut surpris.

\- Quoi ? Je t'ai encore rien fait !

\- Vous vous en souvenez pas ? Ça vous arrive souvent de charger des enfants avec votre bouclier ?

Le silence revint dans la salle. Grunlek n'en revenait pas. Était-ce bien elle ? Elle aurait survécu ? Non, impossible. Théo l'avait chargé de toute ses forces avec son bouclier. La malheureuse, après avoir été étouffée, elle s'était pris le Paladin de plein fouet, elle n'avait pas pu survivre à cela.

En même temps, l'Inquisiteur avait toujours nié sa mort, et dans les maigres souvenirs qu'il lui restait de l'enfant, il est vrai que la ressemblance était plutôt plausible. Shinddha et Bob en avaient beaucoup entendu parlé, de la petite fille. Ils aimaient taquiner Théo avec cette histoire. Et maintenant, l'enfant que tous croyaient morte était devant eux.

Carmina tremblait, en s'agrippant à la robe du demi-diable.

\- Je pourrais jamais oublier ce que vous m'avez fait subir !

Théo ne savait pas trop comment réagir : si il devait être heureux car il avait eu raison sur sa survie, ou si il devait avoir honte, face à tant de regards accusateurs.

\- Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, l'autre enflure t'étranglait !

\- Et donc vous m'avez chargée, et vous avez manqué de me tuer ! Alors que j'étais prise en otage !

L'ambiance était de plus en plus lourde à supporter pour le Paladin.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! balbutia-t-il.

Shinddha observait depuis tout à l'heure la demoiselle. Quelque chose l'intriguait : depuis son entrée, la salle était illuminée comme par le jour. Pourtant, aucun éclairage n'avait été ajouté. Le demi-élémentaire se leva, lâcha ses cartes en vrac sur la table et s'approcha vers Carmina, toujours accrochée à Balthazar. La femme dégageait une aura qu'il reconnut immédiatement : de la magie élémentaire.

Carmina n'avait pas vu l'archer s'approcher. Elle entendit juste, au sein même de son crâne, comme un appel, ce qui la fit paniquer, encore un peu plus.

\- Calmez-vous, dit la voix dans sa tête, c'est moi, Bob. Acceptez l'appel.

La danseuse accepta, ne sachant pas tellement comment s'y prendre.

\- Bien, je vais vous expliquer brièvement : nous sommes en connexion mentale, vous avez juste à penser pour nous parler. Seuls Shin, l'homme à votre gauche, et moi vous entendons.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? pensa-t-elle.

\- Mon ami a vu quelque chose d'étrange. Nous voulons simplement nous en assurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Vous êtes une élémentaire ? demanda Shinddha.

\- Je suis pas née comme ça...

\- Une demi-élémentaire... C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut Bob.

\- Demi-élémentaire de Lumière ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ça, confirma la jeune femme.

Depuis quelques secondes, Carmina s'était tue, Shinddha avait rejoint Bob, et un nouveau silence planait sur la salle.

\- Vous foutez quoi ? finit par lâcher Théo.

\- Rien, on essaye de la réconforter, nous, cracha Bob, sur un ton amer.

Le Paladin abandonna, et retourna s'asseoir à la table avec Grunlek.

\- Comment on va le dire à Théo ?

La question tracassait le Pyromage.

\- On lui dit pas, c'est tout.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir à m'approcher de lui ! implora la danseuse.

\- Il vous veut pas de mal, c'est juste un bourrin, et il a fait une grosse erreur ce jour-là, tenta Bob pour la rassurer.

Après un court temps de réflexion, Carmina accepta, à condition que soit Shin, soit le demi-diable reste là pour la protéger. Ils acceptèrent le marché, et revinrent enfin à leur table.

Les discussions reprirent timidement dans l'auberge. On servit à boire aux Aventuriers, qui firent plus amples connaissances avec celle qu'ils avaient appelé "La petite fille" durant plusieurs années.

* * *

 _Dröle de fin, hein ? J'ai pensé à une suite à vrai dire, mais vu que je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de ça déjà. x)_

 _J'ai vraiment besoin de retour, alors n'hésitez pas ! :D_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
